Destino
by Flor de desierto
Summary: Tal vez un policía y un doctor no sean la mejor combinación, y menos ESE policía y ESE doctor, pero el destino es quien elige a tu alma gemela, quieras o no quieras. CoraLaw AU. Dedicado a Lobo Gris.


_Nota: Este fic es un Universo Alterno, aquí Corazón tiene 29 años y Law 26 años_

**DESTINO**

.

_ ¡Doctor!

El pelinegro se sobresaltó y levantó la vista de su computadora en donde estaba leyendo las actualizaciones de medicina que hubo esa semana para fijar sus ojos en la persona que había irrumpido en su consultorio de manera tan escandalosa.

_ ¡Necesito que me atienda! ¡Es una emergencia! – exclamó la agitada persona. Era un tipo rubio, muy alto, y con cara de tonto – ¡Estaba con mis compañeros y comí una extraña fruta que uno de ellos trajo de la India, me dijo que no la comiera porque era venenosa, pero no le hice caso porque pensé que estaba bromeando, me la comí, y luego luego…! – se puso a explicar casi sin aire – ¡Mire! – le enseñó su brazo derecho, donde el doctor pudo divisar el "problema" – ¡Me salieron estas manchas rojas que…!

SPLASH

_ … – el rubio se quedó atónito y callado después de que el doctor agarró la jarra que estaba sobre su escritorio y le echó el agua a la cara – ¿Qué… qué…?

_ Salga de aquí – ordenó el pelinegro con autoridad, frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Cómo… cómo se atreve a tratarme así? – se quejó el sujeto, aunque aún no se le pasaba el pasmo del todo.

_ Este es un hospital, está prohibido gritar y _fumar _– dijo el doctor enfatizando la última palabra.

El hombre parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido, y sacó el cigarro mojado de su boca, dándose cuenta recién que había entrado al hospital olvidándose de apagarlo.

¡Pero estaba justificado! ¡Tenía una emergencia y no se paró a pensar en esa pequeñez!

_ Para su gran información, está hablando con un policía – dijo el rubio sacando su placa para mostrársela al doctor y que le brinde algo de respeto.

_ Está al revés – dijo el pelinegro volteando la placa, que dictaba el nombre de Rocinante Donquixote… qué nombre tan estúpido, le quedaba – Policía, ¿eh? Con mayor razón debería respetar las reglas.

_ ¡¿No ve que me estoy muriendo?! – exclamó el rubio mostrándole su brazo otra vez – ¡¿Qué clase de doctor eres?!

_ Soy Trafalgar Law, un doctor especialista en _niños_ que trabaja en un hospital de _niños_ – respondió el doctor con un semblante inmutable.

_ …

_ …

_ ¿Y-Y eso qué? ¡Yo tengo piel al igual que los niños! – el rubio se cruzó de brazos de manera infantil, negándose a aceptar su grave y bobo error.

_ Largo – ordenó Law apuntando hacia la puerta.

_ No, exijo que me atiendas.

_ Voy a llamar a seguridad.

_ ¡No tienes corazón! – se quejó el rubio cuando vio al doctor salir al pasillo para ver si había algún guardia cerca – Por cierto, me llaman Corazón – se presentó con una leve sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

_ ¡Seguridad!

_ ¡Está bien, me iré! – accedió de mala gana y salió del consultorio por su cuenta – y si me muero será TU culpa – dijo apuntando al pelinegro justo en medio de los ojos, luego se volteó y se fue refunfuñando – doctorcito creído sabelotodo…

_ Lo que está en tu brazo sólo es pintura – le dijo Law para después cerrar la puerta.

_ ¿Qué…? – Corazón se volteó hacia él al escuchar eso, pero el pelinegro ya no estaba a la vista, luego pasó su dedo por encima de las "manchas mortales" que estaban sobre su brazo y se despintó – ¡¿QUE?!

Al parecer sus colegas policías sólo le habían jugado una cruel broma.

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¡Hola!

A Law le llevó un momento digerir la imagen de la persona sonriente que estaba en la puerta de su consultorio.

_ ¿Otra vez tú? – preguntó el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.

_ Ah, con que ahora nos hablamos de _tú, ¿_eh? – dijo Corazón sonriendo de lado. De alguna forma le gustaba el uso de la informalidad con el doctorcito creído que por lo visto le respetaba menos que el día de ayer aún sabiendo que era policía.

_ ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el doctor con desconfianza al ver al rubio con su uniforme de oficial… ¿había venido para hacer algo en su contra por como lo había tratado ayer?

_ Te traje a una paciente – dijo el policía sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras hacía pasar a la puerta a una niñita pelinegra con un moño grande en la cabeza.

_ ¡Hola! – saludó la niña.

Como el profesional que era, Law tomó su estetoscopio e hizo subir a la niña a la camilla de su consultorio para que se siente allí y así poder revisarla.

_ ¿Le sucede algo malo? ¿Cuáles son los síntomas?

_ Me duele la garganta – dijo la niña – ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! – tosió de forma muy fingida, lo que hizo que el doctor mire al rubio de reojo de manera sospechosa. Aún así, decidió revisarla.

_ Veamos, abre la boca.

_ Aaaaaaaaaah.

Law revisó las cavidades bucales de la niña, y luego escuchó en su pecho con el estetoscopio para verificar si su respiración tenía alguna irregularidad.

_ Mh, no parece tener nada – se acercó al policía con una mirada reprobadora – ¿le enseñas a tu hija a mentir?

_ No es mi hija, es… la hija de… alguien – miró a un lado sin saber muy bien qué decir y se acercó caminando a la niña – ella estaba enferma hace un momento, ¿verdad? – le preguntó a la niña, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Tienes cara de asesino, hahaha! – le dijo la niña al doctor.

_ … – el pelinegro le mandó una mirada muy… _asesina_.

_ Buuuuuh – la niña se volteó para no mirarlo y se abrazó a la pierna del policía llorando asustada.

_ ¿Cómo es que eres médico de niños y espantas de esa forma a los niños? – preguntó el rubio reprendedor mientras trataba de calmar a la niña alzándola en brazos.

_ También espanto adultos – dijo Law con voz de ultratumba – largo de aquí, sólo me haces perder mi tiempo.

_ Cielos, qué genio – el rubio caminó hacia la puerta – ¿eres doctor y ni siquiera puedes sanar tu estreñimiento?

¡PUM!

Law le cerró la puerta en la cara.

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¡Hola!

_ … – esta vez Law no dijo nada, simplemente no podía creer que estuviera viendo ese tonto policía allí otra vez. ¿Iba a venir a fastidiarlo todos los días?

_ ¡Traje a un niño! – informó el rubio haciendo pasar a un niño bastante subido de peso – se llama Buffalo.

Law soltó un suspiro de resignación y se puso de pie para revisar al niño como era su deber.

_ ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó el doctor.

_ Mmmmh… – Corazón miró al niño pensativo, tratando de deducir alguna cosa para decírsela al doctor – … creo que… ¡obesidad! ¡Sí! Obesidad ¿Qué no ves su gordura?

Law quería lanzar a ese tipo por la ventana.

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¡Hola, Law!

Ya había pasado semana y media desde la primera vez que vio a ese policía atolondrado, y dicho policía iba a su consultorio con niños TODOS los días.

_ Law, este niño dice que le duele la barriga.

Ahora ese rubio del demonio había llegado a tal nivel de confianza que se tomaba la libertad de llamarlo por su nombre como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

_ Más te vale que no sea otra de tus mentiras, Corazón.

Si iba a tener el atrevimiento de llamarlo por su nombre, él también podía hacerlo, ¿no?

Antes, el pelinegro se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tantos niños, hasta que Corazón le explicó que él era voluntario de ayuda en un orfanato. Eso explicaba todo. Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que era un secuestrador de niños o algo así.

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Ya había pasado dos semanas y tres días desde que conoció a ese policía bobo, no que estuviera contando los días, ese policía le importaba un pepino, lo único que quería era que dejara de molestarlo viniendo a su consultorio con falsos casos de enfermedad con niños que actuaban muy mal.

Curiosamente, el sonriente policía había dejado de venir desde ese día. Anteriormente se había faltado un par de veces, pero ya habían pasado cuatro días seguidos y se le estaba haciendo muy raro.

¿Tal vez ya se había aburrido de molestarlo?

_ …

¡Pues mejor!

_ ¿Doctor Trafalgar?

Law miró con extrañeza al par de uniformados desconocidos que estaban parados en la puesta de su oficina. Uno de los policías era peliverde y el otro pelinegro con ojos grandes y saltones.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Necesitamos que venga con nosotros – dijo el peliverde, con un rostro lleno de seriedad.

_ ¡Cora-san se está muriendo! – exclamó el otro.

_ ¡¿Qué?!

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Ese policía pelinegro bobo casi le había dado un infarto del susto en vano, no que Corazón le importe mucho pero _cualquiera_ se asustaría de que _cualquiera_ se esté muriendo… ¿no? La cuestión era que no se estaba muriendo, el rubio estaba internado en un hospital por golpes y un impacto de bala, pero ya estaba fuera de peligro, tanto así que abría los ojos y hablaba sin problema.

Cuando Law llegó a la habitación del rubio, éste estaba durmiendo, pero no tardó en despertar.

_ ¿Me morí? – preguntó como un zopenco al verlo.

_ Eres muy torpe – fue lo primero que dijo Law estando sentado al lado de su cama.

_ ¿Pásame un cigarrillo?

_ Jamás.

Corazón sonrió divertido ante la actitud huraña del doctor.

_ No tienes corazón – se le había hecho costumbre decirle esa frase por todas las veces que le había tratado de a malas.

_ Deja de decir eso, se escucha muy raro viniendo de alguien que se hace llamar "Corazón" – bufó Law mirando a un lado mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Corazón rió un poco ante lo dicho por el pelinegro, pero pronto moderó su risa cuando sintió un dolor en su costado por el movimiento.

_ ¿Y qué haces aquí? – preguntó el rubio – Esta no es tu área.

_ Sí, ya sé que no soy un veterinario – dijo Law sonriendo de lado al ver al rubio bufar por la insinuación – no sé por qué me preguntas qué hago aquí si tú me hiciste llamar.

_ Ah, es cierto – dijo Corazón recordando – estaba medio inconsciente cuando lo hice.

_ ¿Eso qué significa? – cuestionó el doctor extrañado – dos policías aparecieron en mi consultorio ordenándome que venga y no supieron explicarme bien el por qué.

En realidad él había salido corriendo a ver a Corazón y no les dio tiempo a los policías de explicarle los motivos de su llamado, pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

_ Verás, Law, te mandé a llamar porque hay un problema – dijo Corazón poniéndose serio – esto que ves me lo hizo mi hermano mayor.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Él es parte de la mafia, me he propuesto atraparlo y detenerlo a toda costa.

_ Mh… – Law miró al suelo frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo cierta ira interna al no poder evitar pensar en su difunta hermana menor. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien dañe así a su hermano menor? Los hermanos mayores estaban para cuidar a los menores. Se aclaró la garganta tratando de disipar ese sentimiento de enojo y retomó el tema – ¿eso tiene algo que ver conmigo?

_ Resulta que en nuestro ultimo encuentro él me amenazó diciendo que dañaría lo que más quiero en la vida; verás, él está empeñado en hacerme sufrir como venganza porque durante un tiempo yo me infiltré como espía en su equipo de malhechores y arruiné muchos de sus planes – explicó el rubio.

_ Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo.

_ Es que… el caso es que… – Corazón miró a un lado, algo avergonzado por lo que iba a decir – él piensa que lo que más quiero en la vida eres tú.

_ …

_ …

_ ¡¿Quéeeee?! – Law no pudo evitar exasperarse un poco… y sonrojarse. ¿Era en serio?

_ ¡Lo sé! ¡No sé de donde sacó esa tonta idea! – exclamó el rubio sin saber donde meter la cara roja que tenía – Creo que él puso gente a espiarme estas semanas y pensó que yo tenía afecto hacia ti por las visitas que te hacía, ¡de seguro los muy idiotas de sus espías le informaron mal! – sacó conclusiones hipotéticas – ¡Traté de decirle que tú no tenías nada que ver conmigo pero no me creyó, pensó que sólo te estaba protegiendo!

_ ¡¿Entonces hay un asesino que me tiene en la mira sólo porque tú venías a fastidiarme todos los días?!

_ De verdad lo siento, Law – se disculpó el rubio sintiéndose muy culpable – yo no quería que esto-

_ ¿Por qué lo hacías?

_ ¿Qué? – lo miró confundido ante la repentina pregunta.

Law lo estaba mirando ahora fija y penetrantemente.

_ ¿Por qué venías a mi consultorio todos los días? – especificó su pregunta.

_ Mh… – Corazón miró a un lado sin poder evitar sonrojarse de nuevo – sólo… sólo… es que…

_ ¡Deja de tartamudear y contesta!

_ ¡Quería conocerte!

_ ¿Qué?

_ Es que yo… ya te había visto antes – confesó el policía, sorprendiendo al pelinegro – yo pasé mi niñez en el orfanato de esta ciudad, me adoptaron a los 13 años – le contó – Justo la noche que me adoptó Sengoku, te vi llegar – dijo recordando al niño de diez años con el que se cruzó al pasar por la puerta – tú estabas llorando, y escuché a unos niños decir que eras el niño de las noticias al que le habían asesinado a su familia – dijo con mucho pesar, mientras Law lo miraba sorprendido, sintiendo cierto dolor al recordar ese suceso – ¿sabes? yo sé lo que es ver morir a tu familia, conozco ese dolor y esa soledad – levantó sus ojos hacia los de Law, quien continuaba atónito por lo que escuchaba – en ese entonces vi mucha soledad en tus ojos, y después de tanto tiempo, cuando entré a tu consultorio, la misma soledad estaba allí, así que yo… ¡quería hacerme tu amigo! – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_ …

Law desvió la mirada sin saber qué decir, un extraño cosquilleo se alojaba en su estómago.

_ Eres muy raro – fue lo único que atinó a decir, haciendo que el rubio tuerza la boca, insatisfecho ante esa respuesta.

_ Y tú eres muy malvado.

_ En… ¡en fin! – dijo el doctor para cambiar de tema y disipar el nerviosismo que estaba comenzando a sentir – ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora con un matón muy confundido suelto?

_ Pues, ¡voy a protegerte! – dictaminó el policía con mucha determinación sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_ ¿Protegerme con qué? ¿Con tu nariz? – dijo el doctor mirándolo con profundo sarcasmo – Porque es lo único que tienes intacto en este momento.

_ Sengoku es el jefe de la policía y dijo que me pondría escoltas hasta mi total recuperación, pero el tonto no cree que sea necesario ponerlos para ti a pesar de que le dije que tú eras prioridad – aquello último sorprendió a Law, el policía no parecía estar actuando sólo por la culpabilidad de involucrarlo, él de verdad quería protegerlo – así que si me va a poner escoltas, lo mejor será que yo esté contigo, así te protegerán a ti también – sonaba como un gran plan para él.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con estar conmigo? – preguntó el doctor estrechando los ojos.

_ Voy a vivir contigo – dijo el rubio con cierta obviedad – comer contigo, caminar contigo y todo eso, ¡no me despegaré ni un segundo de ti!

_ ¡¿QUE?! – Law volvió a alterarse, el asunto se le estaba saliendo de las manos – ¡¿Esa es tu solución?! ¡Eso sólo lo empeorará! ¡Ese asesino pensará más que nunca que estaba en lo cierto! Lo mejor es que te alejes de mí.

_ No, si me alejo de ti pensará que me alejé porque te quiero – dijo Corazón con seriedad, lo que no hizo más que ponerlo nervioso.

_ ¡Igual podría pensar que estás cerca porque me…! ¡Me…! ¡Agh! – se agarró la cara con frustración al sentir que le quemaban las mejillas, nunca en su vida había imaginado verse en semejante situación – ¡¿En qué lío me metiste?!

_ Oye, no me eches toda la culpa a mí, tú también querías ser mi amigo – se defendió el rubio.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde sacas semejante burrada? ¡Yo no te soporto!

Lo que Law acababa de decir era su simple alteración hablando, era muy difícil para él aceptar que sentía aprecio por ese policía bobo al que tanto decía odiar.

_ Pero… – Corazón lo miró sinceramente confundido – el enfermero con el gorro que dice "pingüino" me dijo que el otro día que yo no vine a visitarte tú te quedaste esperándome hasta tarde.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!

Si antes estaba rojo, ahora estaba hecho un tomate.

_ Me pareció muy tierno, por eso te llevé café y pan la mañana siguiente para desayunar – dijo el rubio con una cálida sonrisa, y luego miró a un lado torciendo el gesto – pero tú dijiste que no te gustaba el pan, pff, malagradecido – refunfuñó.

_ ¡Yo no me quedé esperándote!

_ Él dijo que preguntabas por mí a cada rato.

_ ¡Él…! ¡Agh! – se agarró la cabeza con una mano, resistiendo las ganas de arrancarse los cabellos. Normalmente era capaz de mantener un semblante sereno, pero ese policía desgraciado era el único que le hacía perder los estribos de esa manera… ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! Si no ponía un alto se iba a salir de control, no debía permitir eso – No quiero que vivas conmigo y no quiero estar rodeado de policías, ¡y punto final!

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ Quiero lanzarme de un puente – farfulló el doctor con cara de poker mientras el rubio que tenía un brazo enyesado miraba en interior de su casa con fascinación.

_ ¡Tu casa es hermosa, Law! – dijo el policía sonriente justo después de que sus colegas policías dejaran sus maletas allí y se despidieran de él – ¿y bien? ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

_ En el cuarto de huéspedes – dijo el pelinegro levantando las maletas de Corazón de mala gana.

_ ¡Espera! – el rubio lo detuvo – ¿Y qué pasa si Doffy viene a matarte y yo no puedo defenderte porque no estoy cerca? – Law reviró los ojos. Pff, como si pudiera _defenderlo_ en esas condiciones – ¡Tengo que dormir en tu cuarto!

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso jamás!

Una hora después, había una cama justo al lado de la suya.

_ ¡Buenas noches! – dijo el rubio de lo más alegre, mientras que el doctor no podía contener el tic en su ojo izquierdo.

¡Lo estaba haciendo a propósito!

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ Ehm… – algo renuente, el rubio miró a Law, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa al frente de él, comiendo su desayuno – ¿Me ayudas a comer? – le apenaba e incluso le molestaba tener que pedirle tal cosa a ese orgulloso doctor que se creía la Ley, pero no le quedaba de otra.

_ No.

Además de orgulloso, era vil… ¡VIL!

_ ¡Pero si no me ayudas me moriré de hambre! – se quejó Corazón apuntando a su brazo derecho enyesado.

_ Usa la zurda – le dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de comer.

_ ¡No soy zurdo!

_ Pues ni modo.

_ … – el policía frunció el ceño y miró a su plato de comida – bueno… – se agachó para comer directamente con la boca y Law casi se ahogó con su comida al verlo.

_ ¡No hagas eso! – se levantó de un salto y rodeó la mesa para sentarse al lado del rubio a regañadientes – Está bien, te ayudaré.

_ ¡Gracias! – dijo el policía sonriendo abiertamente y esperó con paciencia a que Law llene el tenedor de comida.

Law mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras los colores se le subían a la cara, ¡esto era tan ridículo y vergonzoso!

Llevó el tenedor hacia Corazón, y el rubio abrió la boca para que le dé la comida.

_ Mmmh, ¡está muy rico! ¡Cocinas muy bien!

_ ¡No hables con la boca llena! – le dio un zape en la cabeza. No fue duro pero igual le dolió.

_ ¡Ow! ¡Tengo una herida ahí!

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Ya había pasado medio mes desde que el policía se había mudado a su casa. Se la había pasado de enfermero, en vez de que el rubio lo cuide, él tenía que andar cuidándolo… y quitándole el cigarro. Entendía que le guste fumar, pero eso no sólo atentaba contra su salud, sino también contra su integridad física, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces tuvo que lanzarle el agua de sus jarrones con flores para apagar el fuego que se prendía al tratar de encender su cigarrillo, ¡era tan torpe!

Y también tenía que andar cuidando que no se caiga, porque el muy menso se tropezaba aún cuando no había nada con qué tropezarse.

Aunque tenía que admitir que desde que vivía con él, se sentía menos estresado.

_ Cora-san – Law se acercó al rubio que estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un periódico – el tipo que creo que es tu jefe está al celular, dice que quiere hablar contigo.

_ … – Corazón bajó el periódico de golpe y miró a Law atónito y con la boca abierta, poniendo al pelinegro alterado.

_ ¡¿Por qué pones esa cara de idiota?!

_ Me llamaste "Cora-san"… – dijo el rubio apuntándose a sí mismo y con voz temblorosa, parecía que ya se iba a poner a llorar de la felicidad.

_ ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Toma el maldito celular de una vez!

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¡Law! – el pelinegro se sobresaltó cuando el policía lo alzó… LO ALZÓ en el aire y le hizo dar un par de vueltas – ¡ya estoy completamente bien! ¿No es genial?

_ ¡Bájame! – le dio un coscorrón haciendo que el rubio lo suelte. Se tapó la cara de la vergüenza al ver cómo los miraban las enfermeras de ese hospital.

Había pasado un mes y una semana, acababan de quitarle todas las vendas y ya estaba completamente sano.

_ ¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Ahora SÍ podré protegerte! – el blondo lo abrazó haciéndole notar una vez más la diferencia de estatura que tenían, ¡le hacía sentir chiquito!

Aún así, el pelinegro se dejó hacer por un momento, antes de hablar…

_ Ya estás completamente curado, y el maniático que se supone que quería matarme no ha aparecido hasta ahora, así que… – alzó la vista para mirar a Corazón – supongo que ya no hay peligro y puedes volver a tu casa...

_ ¿Quieres… – el rubio parecía haber perdido la felicidad de repente – quieres que deje de vivir contigo?

_ … – Law estrechó los ojos y miró aun lado apretando los labios.

Al ver eso, el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_ ¡Entonces me quedaré! – volvió a abrazarlo sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

_ ¡No dije que no!

_ ¡No dijiste que sí!

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – la voz ultratumba de Law retumbó en las paredes de la sala. Había salido a la tienda por un momento, y al volver había una mujer pelinaranja con ropa muy provocativa sentada en el sofá al lado de Corazón – ¿Quién es ella?

_ Hola, Law – saludó el rubio – Te presento a mi-

_ ¡No quiero conocer a nadie! ¡No te he dado permiso de meter gente a la casa!

El policía pestañeó sorprendido ante el latente enojo del pelinegro.

_ Sólo-

_ ¡Si quieres tener visitas de cualquieras vete a tu casa! ¡Largo!

_ ¡Sólo vino a informarme algo! ¡Es policía!

_ …

_ …

Law se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

_ Aún así esta es mi casa y no te he dado permiso – dijo ya más moderadamente.

La mujer pelinaranja sonrió de lado con suspicacia.

_ Vaya, pensé que sólo lo estabas protegiendo, no que era tu esposa – le dijo a Corazón. Law la miró asesinamente.

_ Fuera de mi casa – ordenó.

_ Está bien – dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros – de todas formas ya terminé de informarle a Cora-san lo que vine a decirle. Nos vemos, Cora-san – se despidió del rubio yendo hacia la puerta.

_ Gracias, Nami, adiós – se despidió Corazón, y luego miró a Law de forma reprendedora – Fuiste muy grosero, Law.

_ Esta es mi casa – repitió Law de manera indiferente y fue hacia la cocina para dejar las compras allí. Corazón lo siguió a paso de elefante.

_ ¡Ya sé que es tu casa! ¡Pero se supone que la policía está aquí para protegernos!

_ No estaba vestida de policía, con esos shorts tan cortos parecía una persona común y corriente, así que no puedes culparme por no imaginar que era policía – dijo inmutable el pelinegro mientras sacaba las compras de las bolsas y las ponía a su lugar.

_ … – Corazón lo miró enojado, pero luego abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando su mente dedujo algo con respecto a la actitud de Law, que le había parecido extraña – ¿estás celoso?

Law se sobresaltó al escuchar eso.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¡Estás celoso! – exclamó el rubio apuntándolo, sonriendo ampliamente.

_ ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que…?

_ Awwww – el policía agarró al pelinegro de las mejillas como si fuera un niño – Law-chan se ha enamorado de mí y está celooooso~

Law lo apartó de un manotazo.

_ ¡Jamás me enamoraría de ti, adefesio! – le gritó saliendo de la cocina, con la cara sumamente roja.

_ ¿Qué harás hoy para cenar?

_ ¡Muérete!

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó sujetándole del brazo, con un miedo latente en su voz que ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar.

Ese miedo también podía verlo en sus ojos.

_ Encontraron la ubicación de Doffy y su grupo – dijo Corazón poniendo su arma cargada en su porta-arma – tengo que ir – se volteó de nuevo para salir por la puerta, sus compañeros lo esperaban en la patrulla en la entrada de la casa.

_ ¡Espera! – el pelinegro lo detuvo de nuevo, de repente esos tres meses que había pasado le parecían demasiado cortos – ¿Es necesario que tú vayas?

_ Es mi deber detenerlo.

_ ¡Pero…! – esta vez lo agarró de la camisa, obligándole a mirarlo directamente a los ojos – ¡Pero tú no puedes enfrentarte a él! ¡No fuiste capaz de matarlo antes y no lo serás ahora! ¡Sólo lograrás que te mate! – el rubio lo miró sorprendido al ver esa desesperación por retenerlo, le hacía sentir muy contento el ver que a Law realmente le importaba – tú eres diferente a él, yo sé que no serías capaz de asesinar a tu propio hermano.

_ …

Eso de verdad le había impresionado. Law lo conocía demasiado bien.

_ Deja que vayan otros policías – pidió el doctor – ellos se encargarán, Cora-san.

_ Law… – Corazón se volteó completamente hacia él, mirándole fijamente y le habló con suma suavidad – antes yo arriesgaba mi vida porque sólo me importaba mi misión, pero ahora tengo un motivo para volver a casa, tengo un motivo para conservar la vida – puso sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Law – no dejaré que me mate.

_ … – Law lo miró con mucha sorpresa, podía sentir la promesa en sus palabras. ¿Con "motivo para conservar la vida" se refería a él o…?

De repente el rubio estampó su boca contra la suya acallando cualquier pregunta mental.

_ ¡…..! – Law sintió que todo el cuerpo se le estremeció en esa fracción de segundo que duró el torpe beso, que igual de repentino terminó.

_ ¡Te amo! – gritó Corazón sonriendo de oreja a oreja y haciendo un signo de victoria con los dedos mientras corría hacia la patrulla y dejaba a Law ahí todo atónito y tieso – ¡Regresaré pronto! – dijo subiéndose al automóvil.

_ Q… Q… ¡¿QUE FUE ESO?! – gritó Law con la cara sumamente roja, reaccionando después de varios segundo – ¡TE MATARÉ CUANDO VUELVAS!

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Beep… beep… beep…

El sonido del aparato que indicaba el palpitar de su corazón fue lo primero que escuchó al recobrar la conciencia. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose algo mareado y desorientado.

Hospital… ¿estaba en el hospital de nuevo?

Miró a un lado buscando a alguien en ese lugar, y lo encontró. Ahí estaba su doctorcito engreído, arrodillado al lado de su cama, durmiendo con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados ahí.

_ Law…

El cuerpo del más pequeño dio un pequeño respingo. El pelinegro levantó la cabeza de golpe.

_ ¡Cora-san! – se enderezó completamente al ver al rubio despierto. Por fin, ¡por fin había despertado!

_ Hola – dijo el rubio débilmente, sonriendo a pesar de su lamentable condición física. Al mirar con más atención a Law, pudo notar sus ojos hinchados, de verdad le hubiera gustado ahorrarle ese dolor.

_ … – Law estrechó los ojos y presionó los labios para evitar dejar salir sus lágrimas, pero aún así no lo logró. Corazón no había sido capaz de matar a su hermano otra vez, pero afortunadamente sus compañeros lo lograron, por supuesto gracias al enorme sacrificio que el rubio hizo. Nuevamente le habían disparado y golpeado, esta vez mucho peor, dejándolo casi muerto – te mataría si no estuvieras medio muerto – soltó un sollozo y se limpió las solitarias lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

_ Te dije que tenía un motivo para conservar la vida.

_ … – Law se quedó callado por un momento, y luego se decidió a hacerlo. Se inclinó sobre Corazón y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – yo también te amo.

_ …

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

_ ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Tranquílizate! – exclamó alterado el pelinegro al ver la maquina indicando que el corazón del policía se había acelerado como loco, mientras que éste se había quedado atónito mirándolo.

_ ¡Dijiste que me amas!

_ ¡No lo dije para que te dé un infarto!

_ ¿Dame otro besito?

_ ¡No!

_ Qué malo.

Ya más calmado, el rubio sonrió sumamente feliz, esa sonrisa que Law tanto atesoraba. No pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, sintiéndose muy feliz también.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

_ ¿Cora-san? – Luffy se asomó por la puerta – ¡CORA-SAN ESTÁ DESPIERTO! – gritó hacia el pasillo, informando a sus demás compañeros, quienes se aproximaron corriendo.

_ ¡Luffy, no grites! – le regañó Nami, recordándole que estaba en un hospital.

Los policías entraron a la habitación a ver a su compañero.

_ ¡Abrazo grupal! – exclamó Luffy haciendo amague de saltar encima de Corazón, haciendo que todos se sobresalten del susto.

_ ¡¿Acaso quieres descalabrarlo?! – le reprendió su compañero peliverde, sujetándolo para que no realice sus intenciones.

_ ¡Sólo estaba bromeando, hahahah!

_ Hola, chicos, me alegra ver que todos están bien también – saludó Corazón con una enorme sonrisa – les presento a mi novio, Law.

Law se sobresaltó, ¡¿quién le había dado permiso de publicar que eran novios?!

_ ¿Quéeeeeee? – todos los policías hombres los miraron atónitos.

_ Pff, yo ya lo sabía – dijo Nami encogiéndose de hombros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LOBO! ¡ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO TU REGALO ATRSADO! TwT**


End file.
